


Captive Prince One-Shot Collection

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fic from tumblr, updated as I write them. (Chapters usually 1200 words or less.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Prince One-Shot Collection

Laurent swept into the royal bedchamber coolly, glancing over the cluster of physicians like they were servants. “Out,” he said, meeting the eye of the first Akielon he saw in the room. The order worked as it was intended and cleared the room quickly, the elder physicians keeping their gazes down and away from the newly-minted king.

“Did you chase them all out?” Damen spoke without opening his eyes. His voice was tired, pained – but stronger, fuller than it had been even earlier in the day. He was recovering. Laurent looked down at him vulnerable on the bed, bandages fresh despite the sweat beaded on his skin. Damen let out a soft sigh, exhaustion evident, and Laurent realized that he couldn’t quite put name to the emotion that had settled in his chest and it frustrated him immensely.

Damen’s eyes cracked open, and he looked up at Laurent and smiled and that expression cut through him, a hot blade sharper than any sword. “How goes it?” he asked, shifting slightly in the bed, propping himself up on his elbow and probably silently congratulating himself on keeping the pained look off his face, an act that he failed miserably at.

“You should sleep,” Laurent said. “Concentrate on healing.”

“Too much to do.” Damen actually sat all the way up, arm wrapped around his midsection, over the bandages. Laurent realized his intentions even as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stepped in front of him, one hand out and resting on a bare shoulder. When Damen looked up at Laurent and smiled again, soft and almost sickening in its affection, he shoved back on Damen’s shoulder.

With a surprised expression, he thumped down on his back.

“As much fun as it would be to scrape you off the floor when you fall on your face,” Laurent said. “Stay in bed, and rest.” At the frown that crossed Damen’s face, he added, “Or I can call the physicians back in.”

The sigh that Damen let out reminded Laurent of one of the large hunting dogs they kept at Arles. He sat up on his elbows again, but only to shift himself back to a more comfortable reclining position. “You drive a hard bargain,” he said, but settled, and when he looked up again Laurent realized he was caught out staring, but did not let that show on his face.

“I have to return to Vere.”

“I know.” Damen did not look as perturbed by this as Laurent expected. “I’m going with you.”  He looked a little too satisfied, and Laurent realized he must have let the surprise creep into his features.

“I leave tomorrow.”

“I think,” Damen actually paused to yawn, and scratch his chin. “You’ll find your plans to depart have been delayed by a week or so.” He cocked his head at Laurent, and smiled a little too smugly. “Word travels fast, a week won’t make enough of a difference to matter. Unless you’ve decided something while I’ve been recovering.”

Laurent seated himself on the edge of the bed, turned to look at Damen. “You almost died.”

“I didn’t.” Damen’s eyes were on his. “You made certain of that.”

He wasn’t used to his emotions settling up so thick in his throat, choking out his words, leaving his voice strained. “You’re not allowed to die, not like that. If you die…”

Damen’s hand reached out to him, touched his arm gently. “You’ll, what. Kill me?”

“Don’t make fun,” Laurent said savagely, and looked away.

Damen did not lift his hand. “You saved my life, Laurent,” he said. “We’ll sail to Arles, I’ll see you crowned King of Vere.”

He covered Damen’s hand on his arm. “I am already King,” he said. He looked away, out the window, lost in thought. “Thanks to you.”

When he looked back to Damen, Damen was dreamily watching him. Laurent tucked back a loose strand of his hair, and leaned over Damen’s reclining form. Their eyes met, and Laurent kissed him.

Damen smiled against Laurent’s mouth. “We’ll leave in a week,” he promised. “The physicians can’t keep me in this bed for much longer.”

Laurent drew back just a little, and smirked wickedly. “Once we are in Arles,” he said, “we can also consummate our union before the Council.”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Damen said, aghast; and Laurent actually laughed, something he felt he hadn’t done in weeks. He trailed his fingers down the side of Damen’s face, cupping his cheek in one hand and Damen closed his eyes and turned his face into the warmth of Laurent’s palm. The sunlight glinted off the gold of the cuff Laurent still wore around his wrist, and he took a deep breath.

“Rest,” he murmured, and Damen sighed out a tired noise, but didn’t open his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Laurent’s presence still near.

Laurent watched over him, as he slept.


End file.
